MY LOVE ALIVE
by Mulia Januari
Summary: CAST : Park Jisung (Jisung/Jiji) NCT DREAM, Lee Min Hyung (Mark) NCT DREAM, U, 127, Lalice manobal (Lisa) BLACKPINK


CHAPTER 1

MY LOVE ALIVE

"Dimana benda itu, aku bersumpah meletakannya disini" ucap anak manis itu sambil mengacak acak isi tasnya.

Anak manis itu bernama lengkap Park Jisung, dia seorang siswa kelas 3 smp yang lugu, polos, pemalu, tapi pintar. Jisung memiliki kulit yang putih dan bersinar, dia juga memiliki mata yang indah dan rambut yang kadang-kadang ikal dan kadang-kadang lurus seperti mangkok. Jisung hanya seorang siswa biasa disekolahnya, tapi dia lumayan terkenal Karena kepintarannya.

"Yak! Apa kau lupa lagi? Ahh sudahlah, aku akan kerumahmu hari ini dan jangan lupa beritahu ibumu aku tidak ingin mengejutkannya, karena kedatangannku kerumahmu" gadis berambut pirang itu mengomel sambil memain mainkan rambutnya.

"Ba..baik Lisa" ucap Jisung dengan lembut.

Anak yang dipanggilnya Lisa itu bernama lengkap Lalice Manobal. Lisa adalah orang Thailand yang tinggal di Korea beberapa tahun lalu. Ibunya orang yang paling penting di sekolah, ibunya seorang Kepala Sekolah, itulah yang membuat ibu Jisung senang kalau Lisa sesekali main kerumahnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan ibu Jisung, tapi dia sangat menyukai anak orang penting.

Tak lama setelah mereka berbincang, bel masuk kelas berbunyi keras dan membuat semua siswa yang masih menggengam tasnya berlari kencang menuju kelas. Setelah bel bebunyi dengan nyaringnya, semua guru pun tampak berjalan memencar, menuju kelas yang diajarnya masing-masing.

"Letakan tugas kalian di atas mejaku, satu perwakilan yang mengambil kertas" ucap Ki saem dengan nada yang pelan, Ki Saem memang banyak disukai oleh semua murid di smp, karena keramahannya.

Jisung menyerahkan kertasnya ke siswa yang bertugas mengambili kertas mereka. Saat jisung akan menyodorkan lembaran kertas itu, seorang siswa baru yang masuk 3 hari yang lalu memanggilnya dengan berbisik.

"Heii…" ucapnya dengan suara yang kecil.

"Heiii tolehi aku…" dia kembali berucap tapi Jisung tidak menoleh, karena dia tidak merasa dipanggil.

"Yak!" sekarang dia berucap agak keras dan membuat hampi seisi kelas menoleh, termasuk dengan Ki Saem. Jisung menoleh dengan perlahan dan hanya memperhatikannya yang sedang menggnakan bahasa tubuh. Lalu Jisung memblasnya dengan bahasa tubuh "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan"

"Aku lupa membuat tugas, apakah kau mau membuatkannya untukku? Aku mohon.." anak itu berucap dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Jisung.

"Apa kau gila! Ki Saem hanya memberikan satu soal, kau bahkan tidak mengerjakannya. Oh ayolah soal itu sangat mudah" jawab Jisung ketus.

"Aku mohon.." anak itu kembali berucap sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku bilang tidak!" Jisung sedikit menyeringai, dan membuat anak itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Mark, mana tugasmu, segera kumpulkan, kau tidak akan mendapatkan nilai nanti jika tidak mengumpulnya" seorang anak yang tadi mengambil kertas datang lagi dan meminta tugas itu dari mark.

"T…Tapi aku lupa membuatnya" mark berucap lirih.

"Saem, kata Mark, dia lupa mengerjakannya" suara dari mulut anak itu membuat Mark kaget dan segera menutup wajahnya dibalik tas.

"Kau anak baru itukan?" Tanya Ki Saem menghampiri Mark.

"I…iya Saem" bibir Mark kaku seolah bibirnya membeku seperti es.

"Ini kesalahan pertamamu, jadi aku memaafkanmu, jika ini terjadi untuk yang ke dua kalinya, maka kau tidak boleh masuk kelasku satu pekan. Arraseo?" ucap Ki Saem dengan tegas, tapi tidak galak.

"Ba..baik Saem" Mark mengangguk kecil, lalu melirik kearah Jisung, dan mengutuknya dalam hati.

Mark adalah siswa pindahan dari kanada. Dia tinggal di kanada telah lama, dan telah menguasai bahasa Korea sejak lama juga. Anak berambut cream itu bernama lengkap Mark Lee, atau dengan nama korea Lee Min Hyung. Mark adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja. Dia tergolong anak yang Pemalas, tapi pintar dalam bidang musik dan seni.

Pelajaran Ki Saem telah selesai, bel istirahat pun telah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan membuat guru Matematika itu keluar dari kelas, diiringi dengan suara anak-anak yang menguap sambil meregangkan otot mereka.

"Yak! Aku hampir mati tadi karena kau" Mark menghampiri Jisung dengan tangan yang berada di dalam kantong.

"Padahal itu hanya Al-jabar, dan kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya?" ucap Jisung yang dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan buku nya.

"Yak! Aku lupa, bukan tidak bisa. Dan kau, harusnya menatap lawan bicaramu saat sedang dalam percakapan, kata ibuku itu adalah salah satu tata karma." Mark berbicara agak keras membuat Jisung sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Yak! Itu tidak sopan!" Mark menarik tangan Jisung yang dari tadi sibuk menari-nari diatas ribuan kata di buku kecil itu.

"Apa maumu? Kau mau aku menatapmu seperti ini?" Mata mereka bertemu, Jisung memandangi bola mata yang berwarna agak beda dengannya melihat sesuatu yang indah darinya. Jantung Mark seolah bergejolak, dia tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang ada di dalm dadanya.

"Hei, jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku ini lelaki" bentak Mark.

"Yak! Kau tadi meminta aku untuk menatapmu, sekarang kau bilang jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Apa kau waras?" Jisung menutup bukunya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa yang salah dengamu jantung? Mengapa kau berdekat dengan kencang sekali?" Mark memegangi dadanya, menatap kearah langit-langit dan sedikit berpikir keras apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya.

Disana hanya tinggal Mark dan kursi-kursi kosong. Mark meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan kearah kantin dengan tangan yang berada di dalam kantong, belakangan ini Mark sangat suka melakukan hal itu. Mark berjalan dengan pelan di koridor, dalam keadaan tangannya yang sedari tadi masih bersarang di kantong celananya. Semua anak permpuan tampak berbisik-bisik memuji ketampanan Mark, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya siapa Mark itu. Mark bisa mendengar suara mereka dengan jelas, tapi itu tidak masalah selagi itu adalah pujian. Mark mulai mempercepat langkahnya kearah Jisung yang tidak sengaja ia lihat.

"Ehem.." Mark berakting batuk dan mengambil duduk di samping Jisung, tapi lelaki berkulit putih itu tidak juga memalingkan pandangannya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Mark sedikit berbisik ke Jisung dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Tentu kau boleh, ini properti sekolah, jadi aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun hak untuk melarangmu duduk disini" ucap Jisung yang tidak berpaling dari bukunya sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca, sini…" Mark mengambil buku Jisung, dan membuat Jisung akhirnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Aaaaaa, kembalikan buku ku, kau breng…" Jisung berucap dengan manja, dan mengurungkan ucapan kasarnya.

"Kisah Cinta Tiada Akhir" Mark mengucapkan judul buku yang dibaca Jisung dengan lantang.

"Jadi buku ini yang membuatmu tidak ingin memutar kepalamu, kalau begitu temani aku membeli ini sepulang sekolah nanti" Mark memain-mainkan rambut Jisung dengan manja.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku! Dan…dan kembalikan buku ku! Aku tidak mau menemanimu jika kau tidak mengembalikannya" Jisung berdiri dihadapan Mark dengan posisi yang 'sedikit' intim.

"Kalau begitu aku kembalikan buku ini" Mark menyerahkan buku itu dengan pelan, dan disambut dengan kasar oleh Jisung, lalu pria berambut mangkok itu berlari meninggalkan Mark.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana" suara Mark sangat keras, membuat orang disekitarnya menoleh, tetapi tidak dengan Jisung. Dia mengejar Jisung yang dari tadi berlari kecil meninggalkannya.

"Hei!" Mark meraih tangan Jisung, merasakan tangan yang lembut dan halus itu tergenggam olehnya. Jantung Mark mulai bereaksi lagi dan membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Sebenarnya maumu apa, Lee-Min-Hyung" ucap Jisung dengan pelan, dan melepaskan genggaman Mark dengan kasar lalu dia menyebut nama Mark dengan mengeja Name Tag di baju Mark.

"Tidak bisakah kita berteman, aku tidak punya teman disini" tubuh Jisung berhenti, ucapan Mark membuatnya kaku dan rasanya tak dapat bergerak, dia tidak tega mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, tapi dia sedikit memendam rasa ibanya itu.

"Tentu Mark, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya berteman" ucap Jisung dengan lembut.

"Jadi kau mau seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Mark mendorong badan Jisung ke dinding dan sekarang mereka berada dalam posisi yang sangat intim sekarang. Mata mereka bertemu dalam waktu yang agak lama, lalu Jisung menutup matanya dan mendorong badan Mark dengan pelan.

"Yak!" Jisung berteriak dengan suara yang imut dan manis membuat Mark tersenyum kecil. Mark mengelus perut Jisung dengan lembut, membuat lelaki putih berambut mangkok itu terpejam sesaat.

"Yak! Jangan nodai aku" bentak Jisung dengan keras.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Mark makin mengelus perut Jisung dengan cepat membuat Jisung tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya diam dan memandangi mata indah milik Mark.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Kini Jisung membentak dengan nada agak lembut sekarang.

"Maksud ku, ayo kita mengisi perut kosongmu ini di kantin, aku telah merasakan getaran di perutmu, jadi kau harus makan" Mark membenarkan posisinya lalu meletakkan tangannya kedalam saku lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Jisung memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mark.

"Bagaimana dengan Kimchi?" Mark menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah yang menggoda.

"Kriuuuuuuuuuuk….." Jisung mengutuk bunyi yang keluar dari perutnya itu dalam hati sambil berharap Mark tidak mendengarnya. Kimchi adalah makanan yang paling disukai Jisung.

"Itu adalah jawaban , ayo ke kantin"ucap Mark dengan menarik tangan itu dengan pelan.

"Tapi Mark…"

"Tidak boleh menolak"

"Tapi Mark di…"

"Yak! Jangan menolak !" ucap Mark memotong omongan Jisung.

"Tapi disana tidak ada Kimchi" Jisung berucap membuat Mark menoleh cepat kearah orang yang digandengnya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di luar saja. Waktu istirahat kita panjang, jadi kita sempat keluar sekolah"

"Tapi, kalau kita nanti dimarahi jika kemabali dengan telat bagaimana?" Jisung mengubah ekspresinya, seolah satu porsi Kimchi adalah tiket untuk dimarahi.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi nanti" Mark menarik tangan Jisung lembut membawanya berlari kecil keluar dari koridor kosong itu.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat makan kecil yang menyediakan Kimchi. Merka duduk di kursi ujung dekat pintu keluar. Jisung berpangku tangan menunggu pelayang datang, sambil berharap bel masuk belum berbunyi. Lalu seorang pelayan datang dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahnya.

"Sudah siap memesan?" pelayan itu menyodorkan kertas dan pena ke Jisung.

"Kau mau pesan apa Mark" Tanya Jisung.

"Yak! Aku yang menraktirmu, ini terlihat seperti kau yang menraktirku, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" Mark berucap dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Yak! Aku hanya bertanya, kau ini…." Jisung berhenti berucap melihat ekspresi Mark yang senyam senyum kearahnya. Mark memandangi wajah marah Jisung. "Begitu imut" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah yang benar, sekarang apa yang akan kau pesan" Jisung mengubah nadanya agak sedikit lembut.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, jadi aku ingin air mineral saja" Jisung menulis apa yang diucapkan Mark, lalu menulis pesananny juga.

"Ini Nuna, terimakasih" Jisung mengembalikan kertas dan pulpen itu

"Baiklah, pesanannya di tunggu ya adik manis" pelayan itu tersenyum lebar lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Jisung menatap dengan heran ke arah Mark yang dari tadi memandangi Jisung dengan senyum-senyum. Mark sangat menyukai rambut ikal Jisung yang hanya terjadi saat rambutnya sedang kusut. Rambut Jisung memang aneh, ketika semua rambutnya tertiup angin, atau dia mengacak-acaknya, rambut berbentuk mangkok itu akan berubah menjadi rambut ikal.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Jisung mengangkat wajahnya dari buku, memalingkan pandangan itu kearah Mark.

"Rambutmu indah sekali" Mark bergumam aneh, membuat Jisung Tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang seru dari buku percintaan itu?" Tanya Mark polos.

"Entahlah, aku hanya menyukainya" jawab Jisung pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tipe orang yang mudah suka dengan sesuatu?" Mark mulai memajukan wajahnya menatap Jisung dengan tatapan berbeda lagi.

"Yak! Kau pikir aku menyukaimu? Kau memang sudah gila!" ucap jisung dengan suara yang keras, dan sukses membuat seisi ruangan itu menoleh.

"Yak! Kau ini memang suka salah paham. Aku bertanya apa kau tipe orang yang suka sesuatu dengan mudah, bukan berarti aku berpikir kau menyukaiku" Mark berucap pelan sambil berpangku tangan.

Jisung masih berkutik dengan bukunya, pandangannya tidak berpaling, tapi dia tidak membaca buku itu, dia memikirkan ucapan Mark yang baru saja terdengar bergema di telinganya.

"Ini makanan kalian, selamat menikmati" ucap pelayan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Makanlah!" Mark mendorong pelan Kimchi itu kea rah Jisung dan disambut lembut oleh tangan jisung.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin makan ini?" Jisung menutup bukunya dan memberikan Sumpit ke Mark.

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar, makanlah perutmu telah meraung dari tadi" Mark mengembalikan Sumpit itu ke Jisung lalu berpangku tangan memandangi Jisung yang dari tadi sibuk makan dengan lahap.

"Ini benar-benar enak, kau akan menyesal tidak makan ini" ucap Jisung dengan mulut penuh.

"Ahhh, lebih enak aku melihatmu makan dengan lahap. Kau ini seperti anak kecil, bibirmu kotor sekali" Mark menghapus noda di bibir Jisung, mata mereka bertemu, Jisung merasakan aneh pada dirinya. Mark tidak biasanya melakukan ini, tapi sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Hehehe" Jisung hanya tertawa kecil dengan keadaan mulut yang penuh. Mata mereka masih setia saling memandang, Jisung melanjutkan makannya tapi dia tetap memandangi mata indah milik Mark.

"Mark ayo makanlah" Jisung memberikan sedikit Kimchi dengan menggunakan sendok kearah Mark.

"Tidak Jisung, aku tidak lapar" Mark menepisnya pelan.

"Aaaaaaaaa, kereta mau masuk, tut-tut-tut" Jisung berucap manja memain mainkan sendoknya.

"Aaaaaaammmm, ini memang enak" Mark membuka mulutnya dan menerima makanan itu.

"Mark ayo kita pulang, nanti kita terlambat" Jisung beranjak dari tempat duduk, diikuti oleh Mark juga.

"Baiklah, ayo" ucap Mark, sambil kembali menggenggam tangan itu pelan.

"Tapi aku akan bayar dulu" Jisung melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Mark dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Tidak, biar aku yang bayar" Mark berlari kecil kearah Kasir dan segera mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, dan memberikan uang itu ke pelayan kasir.

"Terima Kasih, jangan bosan untuk makan disini" ucap pelayan itu pelan dan agak sedikit merundukkan badannya.

"Mark, terimakasih banyak" Jisung menatap mata Mark sesaat lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

"Tidak Jisung, anggap saja ini sebagai harga untuk kita bisa berteman" Mark menggenggam tangan itu lagi, dan mengajak Jisung berlari, karena bel masuk akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

Jisung bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan dirinya, mengapa ia sangat gugup saat Mark menggandeng tangannya. Entahlah, Jisung tidak ingin menggubrisnya. Tempat makan itu tidak jauh dari sekolah jadi mereka datang tepat sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Kita selamat Jisung" Mark melepaskan genggamannya lalu memasukkan tangan itu kedalam kantong.

"Hampir saja, ayo kita masuk kelas" ucap Jisung lalu segera masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangku miliknya.

Saat bel berbunyi, Guru Biologi itu masuk dan meletakkan semua buku yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Selamat Siang anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi Eun Saem!" semuanya berucap serempak dan mengeluarkan buku Biologi mereka dari dalam tas.

Eun Saem adalah kebalikan dari Ki Saem. Eun Saem adalah Guru yang paling galak di sekolah, dia termasuk tipe guru yang pemarah dan sangat ganas. Tapi terkadang jika murid sopan kepada Eun Saem, dia akan ingat itu sampai kapanpun.

Pelajaran Eun Saem telah berlalu selama 3 Jam, dan diakhiri dengan bel panjang, menandakan akhir dari jam pagi. Semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas, mendukung tas kebanggan mereka, lalu mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi jika sudah pukul 2 siang semua anak kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk jam sore. Sekarang sang surya masih bersinar kokoh di atas kepala Jisung, yang ia tutupi menggunakan buku, ia tampak kelelahan membawa tas yang berat itu. Dia berjalan keluar pagar dan menunggu jemputan dari Ayahnya.

"Apa ini berat?" ucap Mark memecah keheningan.

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Jisung.

"Sini, biar aku yang bawa" Mark mengambil tas itu, lalu mendukungnya di dada.

"Tidak perlu Mark, aku bisa sendiri" ucap Jisung lesu.

"Ayo pulang, kau sudah kelelahan" Mark menggandeng tangan Jisung dan membawanya ke tempat parkir mobil.

"Terimakasih banyak Mark, tapi aku dijemput oleh Ayahku" ucap Jisung, tapi Mark tidak menghiraukannya, dia membukakan pintu untuk Jisung lalu Jisung masuk ke dalam mobil hitam mengkilap itu.

"Ahhh, biar aku saja yang mengantarmu" Mark menyetarter mobilnya dan membawa mobil itu keluar.

"Dia bahkan belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi" Jisung bergumam pelan.

"Itu karena rumahku jauh, jadi ayahku memberikan mobil ini kepada ku. Ibuku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil, ayahku sibuk bekerja, dan tidak mungkin aku berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah" jawab Mark santai.

"Jadi seperti itu" Jisung menjawab dengan suara kecil sambil memain mainkan jarinya dengan gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Mark tapi dia tidak menoleh ke arah Jisung.

"Ti…tidak,a…aku tidak a…pa apa" jawab Jisung terbata.

"Kau gugup? Apa yang kau gugupkan?" balas Mark.

"Yak! A…aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Jisung mulai menggerakan badannya.

"Dan kau masih saja terbata" Mark mulai memalingkan pandangannya kearah Jisung.

Jisung tak dapat berkata apapun, badannya menegang, otaknya tak dapat bekerja. Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, tapi kali ini, ada sebuah tatapan yang berbeda dari Mark ke Jisung. Mark merasakan jantungnya bergejolak, dia tak dapat mengendalikan sebuah hasrat yang dia sendiripun tak tahu apa itu.

"Mark, berjanjilah akan benar-benar menjadi teman untukku" ucap Jisung pelan.

"Aku berjanji" balas Mark

Rumah Jisung, tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, jadi mereka sampai dengan cepat.

"Terimakasih Mark" ucap Jisung lembut.

"Tentu"

Mark sedikit memajukan wajahnya, memandangli mata indah Jisung, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya mata mereka bertemu lagi. Mark menenpelkan bibirnya di bibir Jisung, merasakan bibir lembut itu, mengenai bibirnya. Tapi Mark tidak melanjutkannya, dia hanya melakukan sampai disana.

"Apa itu tadi?" ucap Jisung polos.

"Hanya ucapan kasih sayang dari seorang teman" Mark membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu aku turun" Jisung sedikit tersenyum kecil, tapi senyum itu terlihat oleh Mark.

Mark memutar kemudinya dan segera menuju ke rumahnya. Di mobil Mark tersenyum-senyum senang, sekaligus heran, mengapa hal itu bisa dia lakukan. Begitu pula dengan Jisung, dia hanya tersenyum dari turun mobil sampai masuk ke kamarnya itu.

"Arghhhhhh…." Jisung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu tersenyum lagi, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

"Apa yang menyentuh bibir ini tadi?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Jisung belum pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya, jadi itu terasa asing di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dia menatap ke langit-langit kamar, sambil tetap memikirkan apa ang dilakukan Mark padanya tadi. Mark sampai dirumah dan disambut dengan keadaan rumah yang kosong.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Mark, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban.

"Rumah ini selalu kosong saat aku pulang" ucapnya lalu memasukkan kata sandi.

"Ahhh, kasur ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu" Mark merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, sambil bergumam kecil. Tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata meluncur cepat keluar dari matanya, dan membasahi pipi mulusnya itu.

"Arghh! Apa ini, mana mungkin aku menangis" Mark menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar, dan segera terduduk.

Mark mengingat-ingat, apa saja yang pernah dia lakukan dengan orang tuanya semasa kecil. Yang ia ingat hanyalah, bayangan kosong berwarna abu-abu kelam. Ya, Mark tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya, yang ia ingat hanyalah, dia berada di kanada selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Mark tinggal di kanada bersama kakek dan neneknya, sewaktu kecil Mark tidak pernah melihat muka kedua orang tuanya, jadi Mark kira kakek dan neneknya adalah ayah dan ibunya. Orang tua Mark, tinggal di korea, dan menitipkan Mark di kanada, dan mereka tidak pernah bertemu sejak Mark berumur 1 tahun. Saat pertama kali Mark melihat orang tuanya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tuanya tinggal di bagian lain dari bumi ini.

"Kalian berdua jahat!" Mark mengumpat foto orang tuanya, yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar menyayangiku? Apa sepenting itukah pekerjaan kalian, sampai kalian meninggalkanku sendirian setiap hari, dan hanya bertemu di akhir pekan? Itupun jika kalian tidak pergi. Ha! Jawabannya adalah aku memang tidak berarti dimata kalian" Mark menatap foto itu dengan penuh rasa dendam, dia berbicara sendiri dengan foto dihadapannya itu, dan sesekali terisak.

"Yak! Kenapa aku menangis, untuk apa menangisi orang yang bahkan tidak mengingatku sekalipun!" Mark menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh air, sambil sesekali menghapus itu dengan kasar. Mark mengutuk kedua sosok 2 dimensi di hadapannya itu, sambil sesekali terisak.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis" gumamnya lalu segera menghapus air mata itu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, lalu pergi ke rumah Jisung.

Dia ingat, kalau dirinya tidak sepintar Jisung, jadi dia pergi kerumah Jisung dan berharap Jisung mau mengajari pelajaran penuh angka itu.

"Akhirnya aku sampai disini" Mark turun dari mobil dan mengunci mobil itu, lalu dia berjalan pelan dengan tas yang menemaninya.

"Permisi, Jisung… apa kau dirumah" teriaknya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Ada apa Mark? Ini belum jam 2 siang, kau semangat sekali sekolah" Tanya Jisung datar.

"Apa kau mau mengajari aku ini" Mark menunjukkan buku matematika itu lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo masuk" Mark mengikuti langkah Jisung dari belakang, sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil.

"Taraaaa…Selamat datang di kamarku" Jisung menyalakan lampu kamarnya lalu tersenyum kearah Mark

"Ini lebih terlihat seperti perpustakaan yang ada di dalam laboratorium" Mark berjalan mengelilingi kamar penuh dengan kertas di dinding.

Kamar Jisung memang sederhana, tapi di setiap sisi di kamarnya, ditempeli dengan kertas catatan penuh angka dan penuh dengan gambar.

"Berapa lama kau membuat ini?" Mark memandang tidak percaya ke arah Jisung, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lagi.

"Ini hanya catatan kecil, aku menempel ini dan itu setiap hari" jawab Jisung.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Jisung.

"Ini, menurutku ini yang paling susah" Mark menunjuk soal nomor 3 sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apaaaaa?" Jisung menganga dan membuat Mark ikut kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Mark ketus.

"Soal seperti ini sangat mudah, aku bersumpah demi nama tuhan" Jisung mengambil pena dan sebuah buku kosong, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Itu bagimu mangkok keriting" ucap Mark.

"Yak! Jangan sebut-sebut rambut indahku, ini sebuah karya seni alami yang diberikan tuhan kepadaku" ucap Jisung sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ajari aku caranya" Mark berucap pelan.

"Jadi, untuk soal seperti ini menggunakan rumus yang….." ucapan Jisung terhenti karena sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya muncul.

"Jisung…apa kau dirumah" suara itu adalah Lisa.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan kembali, tidak lama" Jisung berdiri tapi dia terduduk lagi karena tangan Mark menariknya.

"Jangan! Ajari aku ini dulu, ini tidak akan lama kan?" ucap Mark.

"Ini juga tidak akan lama, tunggu sebentar" Jisung pergi mengambil sesuatu dari lacinya, dan segera pergi keluar.

"Aku harus cari tau apa itu" gumam Mark dalam hati.

Mark berjalan pelan keluar dengan mengendap-endap, dia mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka dari balik lemari di ruang tamu Jisung

"Ini barang milikmu" Jisung memberikan sebuah benda kepada Lisa.

"Terimakasih kembali. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ibumu?" Tanya Lisa.

"Dia masih bekerja. Cepat pergi, jika ibuku melihatmu, dia akan histeris" ucap Jisung pelan.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk sebentar, aku lelah sekali" Lisa mencoba masuk, tapi dihalangi oleh Jisung.

"Yak! Kau naik mobil kesini, dan kau hanya duduk diam, bagaimana kau bisa lelah?" ucap Jisung kasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal mobil, itu mobil siapa?" Tanya Lisa.

"Bukan, siapa-siapa. Cepatlah pergi sebelum ibuku pulang" Mark mengusap rambut wanita itu dengan kasar, lalu dia segera berlalu.

"Jadi itu catokan" gumam Mark dalam hati.

Jisung masuk ke dalam rumah, membuat Mark lari dari persembunyiannya.

"Jadi kau meminjam catokan ajaib itu" ucap Mark pelan.

"Yak! Kau menguping!" bentak Jisung.

"Aku tidak" balas Mark.

"Kau ya!" jawab Jisung.

"Aaaaaa, kau manis sekali saat marah" ucap Mark manja.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun"ucap Jisung sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah Mark.

"Menceritakan apa?" Tanya Mark polos.

"Soal catokan rambut itu" ucap Jisung dengan nada lirih.

"Aaaaa, kau benar benar manis. Soal itu, untuk apa juga aku menceritakannya, apa untungnya untukku" balas Mark santai.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan aku. Untuk soal seperti ini, mnggunakan rumus seperti ini, nah lalu kau masukkan apa yang ada di soal. Aku bersumpah ini sangat mudah" ucap Jisung.

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu menyelesaikan soal ini dengan rumus yang seperti ini" Jisung kembali berucap.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, perhatikan ini" muka Jisung memerah karena perlakuan Mark kepadanya.

"Kau begitu cantik" Mark memeluk tubuh Jisung dengan erat dari belakang, membuat Jisung susah untuk bergerak.

"Mark, hentikan ini" Jisung menjauhkan badannya membuat Mark kaget dan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Jisung" ucap Mark lirih.

"Ti…tidak Mark" Jisung memajukan wajahnya dengan pelan, lalu mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku yang harusnya minta ma…hmmmm" mulut Jisung dibungkan oleh bibir Mark.

Kini mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Mark melumat bibir itu dengan pelan, menjelajahi mulut Jisung dengan lidahnya. Jisung menyambutnya dengan hangat, membalas lumatan itu dengan pelan. Acara itu menjadi memanas, Mark semakin memajukan wajahnya, tapi Jisung ingin selesai. Lalu Jisung melepaskan tautan itu.

"Ji…jisung, maafkan aku" ucap Mark lirih.

"Kau tidak bersalah Mark" Balas lalu Jisung, lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, lalu menatap kearahnya.

"Hmm sekarang sudah setengah 2, ayo kita ke sekolah lagi" ucap Mark sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Jisung.

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja masuk ke mobil" ucap Jisung.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu" balas Mark.

"Ayo kita pergi Mark" ucap Jisung sambil memasukkan buku terakhirnya.

"Apa ibumu belum pulang juga?" Tanya Mark.

"Aaaah, ibuku bilang dia pulang agak malam karena ada urusan tambahan.

"Lalu Ayahmu kemana?" Tanya Mark sambil menekan tombol di kunci mobil itu.

"Aku benci lelaki itu" ucap Jisung pelan, sambil masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

 _Flashback On_

 _Anak manis itu duduk di pangkuan sang ayah tercintanya. Dia menempelkan kepalanya di dada sang ayah sambil memegangi dagu sang ayah._

 _"_ _Ayah mengapa menangis?" Tanya anak manis itu, sambil menghapus air mata ayahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak, ayah tidak menangis nak, disini mungkin gerimis, ayo kita berteduh disana" ucap sang ayah sambil menuntun anaknya ke sebuah halte._

 _"_ _Ayo, kau duduk disini" ucap sang ayah sambil mengibaskan tangannya._

 _"_ _Baik ayah" balas anak manis itu_

 _"_ _Na kayo kita pulang, jangan panggil lelaki ini ayah lagi" ucap seorang perempuan cantik itu dengan penuh air mata dan rambut yang acak-acakan._

 _"_ _Kenapa ibu? Ibu kehujanan juga? Muka ibu basah" anak manis itu menghapus air mata ibunya dengan pelan._

 _"_ _Jangan mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat sayang, tenang dulu" ucap ayahnya kepada ibunya._

 _"_ _Sudah! Aku tidak mau terlibat drama lagi! Nak ayo kita pulang" sang ibu menarik anaknya, dan anak manis itu hanya menurut._

 _"_ _Tapi bu, bagaimana dengan ayah?" Tanya anak itu._

 _"_ _Lupakan dia! Jangan panggil brengsek itu ayah lagi" ucap ibunya sambil terisak dalam._

 _"_ _Ibu kasihan ayah, nanti dia kehujanan" ucap anak manis itu dengan manja._

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang, jangan panggil dia ayah lagi!" bentak ibunya kepada anak manis itu._

 _"_ _Ibu, kenapa ibu marah kepadaku, aku hanya kasihan apa ayah" anak manis itu menangis dengan kencang, membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya._

 _"_ _Maafkan ibu nak" sang ibu memeluk anak manis itu dengan erat, lalu menangis sambil terisak dalam peluknya._

 _"_ _Ibu bagaimana, dengan ayah" Tanya anak manis itu dengan suara lirih._

 _"_ _Sudahlah nak, jangan memikirkannya. Dia telah meninggalkan kita berdua" jawab ibunya dengan pelan sambil terisak._

 _"_ _Ayah jahat sekali bu, sampai membuat ibu menangis seperti ini" ucap anak manis itu dengan nada yang lemah._

 _"_ _Ayo kita pulang nak, ibu sudah memasak Kimchi di rumah" ucap sang ibu._

 _"_ _Ayo bu, kita pulang" balas anak itu._

 _Flashback Off_

Setetes air mata meluncur cepat, keluar dari mata Jisung. Dia mengutuk otaknya, karena memikirkan tentang kejadian masa lalu yang kelam itu.

"Ji…jisung kau tidak apa-apa" Tanya Mark, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jisung.

"Oh, maaf. Aku melamun" jawan Jisung, sambil menghapus air mata kecil itu.

"Maaf, Jisung. Aku tak bermaksud" ucap Mark lirih.

"Mark, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah menmbahas soal itu lagi" ucap Jisung pelan.

"Aku berjanji" ucap Mark sambil mengelus pipi Jisung dengan pelan.

"Jadi, apa kita akan langsung pergi ke sekolah?" Tanya Jisung.

"Tentu saja" jawab Mark santai sambil, memutar kemudinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mengerti penyelesaian soal tadi?" Tanya Jisung lagi.

"Aaaaah, soal itu, aku mengerti. Karena ada rumusnya, jadi itu tidak terlalu berat" ucap Mark, sambil sesekali menoleh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" balas Jisung santai.

Mereka sampai 15 menit sebelum bel, jadi mereka sempat pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang dulu.

"Mark, ayo makan, kau dari tadi belum makan" ucap Jisung.

"Baiklah" jawab Mark.

Mereka makan dengan cepat, karena takut bel berbunyi saat mereka sedang makan. Setelah selesai makan mereka masuk kelas dengan bergegas.

Bel masuk berbunyi panjang, membuat semua siswa berlarian masuk kelas, tapi tidak dengan mereka yang telah duduk santai di kelas. Pelajaran dimulai, guru bahasa inggris itu masuk ke kelas dengan santai sambil memegangi tas yang ia tenteng.

"Good afternoon Class" ucap Dae Saem.

"Good afternoon saem" balas semua orang di dalam kelas itu dengan serempak.

"Now, please open your book, and read page 12 until page 15" ucap Dae Saem lagi.

Pelajaran bahasa inggris itu telah berlalu 1 jam dan 30 menit. Bel pulang berbunyi panjang, semua siswa dan siswi meregangkan badan mereka, sambil menguap panjang.

"Hssssssh" Jisung menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lipatan tangannya, sambil bergumam kecil.

"Jisung, kau kenapa" Tanya Mark.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hany kurang tertarik dengan pelajaran ini" jawab Jisung pelan.

"Padahal, pelajaran ini mudah sekali" ucap Mark.

"Yak! Kau telah menggunakan bahasa ini hamper seumur hidupmu, tentu itu mudah" bentak Jisung dengan nada yang lemah.

"Aaaaaaa, manisnya" ucap Mark dengan manja.

"Yak!" bentak Jisung, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas sambil memegangi tas yang melekat di punggung itu. Koridor itu sangat ramai, banyak sekali anak-anak yang masih nongkrong, padahal ini sudah jam pulang.

"Jisung, apa kau mau mampir kerumahku?, sekali saja" pinta Mark manja.

"Jangan panggil aku Jisung, itu terlihat sangat kaku"

"Hmmm, bagaimana kalau Jiji?"

"Itu terdengar bagus, mulai sekarang panggil aku Jiji. Arraseo?"

"Jadi, Jiji. Apa kau mau mampir kerumahku?" Tanya Mark sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, lagi pula, ibuku pulang jam 5" jawab Mark.

Mark menekan tombol di kunci mobilnya, membuat mobil itu berbunyi dengan keras. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil itu membuat semua orang menatap aneh kearah mereka, tapi Mark tidak menggubris itu.

"Mark, berapa lama dari sekolah ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jisung.

"30 menit, kira-kira" jawab Mark.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh istirhat di mobilmu? Aku sangat lelah" ucap Jisung lirih.

"Tentu saja Jiji. Tidurlah, kau terlihat sangat lelah" balas Mark.

"Hmm, baiklah" ucap Jisung, sambil membuka dasi dan ikat pinggangnya, agar lebih lega. Dia membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap kea rah Mark, lalu matanya terpejam dengan pelan.

"Kau sangat indah jiji, sangat indah" gumam Mark dalam hati.

Mereka sampai dirumah Mark tepat 30 menit.

"Jiji, ayo bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap Mark, tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Jadi Mark memutuskan untuk menggendongnya masuk.

"Kau tidak terlalu berat untuk di gendong" Mark meletakan tubuh Jisung diatas ranjang di kamarnya, lalu seketika mata Jisung tebuka dengan pelan.

"Kita dimana Mark?" Jisung segera terduduk dengan pelan lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Mark.

"Di rumahku" balas Mark.

"Mark, i…itu foto siapa?" Tanya Jisung penasaran sambil menunjuk foto di hadapannya.

"Itu orangtuaku" jawab Mark santai.

"Ti…tidak mungkin" Jisung membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap foto itu dan wajah Mark berulang kali.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Mark membuat kegiatan Jisung berhenti.

"Ayahmu lebih tampan dan maskulin disbanding kau, dan lihat itu….Omo! ibumu sangat cantik dan berwibawa" ucap Jisung sambil meraba-raba muka Mark.

"Hei hentikan!" bentak Mark santai, sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Mark, kau beruntung memiliki ayah yang sayang padamu" ucap Jisung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark.

"Sayang katamu? Orang tua macam apa yang menitipkan anaknya dari umur 1 tahun sampai umur anaknya sudah 14 tahun sekarang demi pekerjaan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan orangtuaku sekalipun. Bahkan saat aku pindah ke Korea, kami masih jarang bertemu, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah bertemu" Mark mulai sedikit terisak, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau membuatku menangis anak manis" ucap Mark sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Jisung dengan manja.

"Ma…maafkan aku Mark, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" ucap Jisung sambil menudukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku tidak marah padamu manis, hanya saja aku sedikit sensitif tentang hal semacam itu" Balas Mark santai.

"Mark, kau masih lebih beruntung dari pada aku" ucap Jisung lirih.

"Memangnya seberuntung apa diriku?" Tanya Mark pelan.

"Ayahku telah memiliki istri yang baru, dan dia meninggalkan kami, meninggalkan aku dan ibuku. Saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, aku belum mengerti apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa bertanya pada tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Tuhan sangat baik kepadaku, malam itu saat aku sudah duduk di bangku kelas 6 sd, ibu menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Aku masih ingat, bagaimana ibuku menangis saat itu. Dia lemah, dia hanya memiliki aku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, karena itu aku sangat sayang kepada ibuku, dan aku membenci laki-laki bernama ayah itu"

Jisung terisak dalam diam, hatinya terluka mengingat kejadian itu. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya sangat cepat, matanya merah dan suaranya mulai parau. Setetes air bening seperti Kristal itu meluncur cepat, keluar dari mata Jisung. Jisung akan menghapus air mata itu, tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Mark.

"Jiji…..menangislah jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan menemanimu disini, sebagai saksi dari tangisanmu itu" ucap Mark sambil mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Jisung.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" Jisung terisak panjang dalam dekapan Mark sambil sesekali menutup matanya.

"Terimakasih banyak Mark" ucap Jisung lirih.

"Untuk apa Jiji?" Tanya Mark sambil memain-mainkan rambut Jisung.

"Untuk semuanya" Jisung mendekatkan kepalanya di dada Mark. Jisung merasakan detak jantung Mark yang mulai cepat setiap saatnya.

"Mark, detak jantungmu sangat cepat" ucap Jisung sambil menatap Mark.

Mata mereka bertemu, Jisung memberikan tatapan teduh kearah Mark dan disambut hangat oleh mata Mark yang biru. Mata mereka seolah berbicara, tatapan itu tak dapat berpisah seperti jodoh yang sudah bertemu satu sama lain.

"Ini semua karenamu Jiji" Mark mengelus pipi Jisung dengan pelan, lalu mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Kau temanku yang paling aku sa…" ucapan Mark berhenti karena Jisung membungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jisung.

Dalam ciuman itu, mata mereka bertemu. Jisung memberikan tatapan yang indah, lalu segera menutup matanya, dan melanjutkan kegiatan itu. Mark membalas lumatan itu dengan penuh arti sambil memegangi kepala Jisung dan menekannya lebih maju.

"Itu ucapan terimakasih kembali, dari seorang teman" ucap Jisung lalu melepaskan tautan itu.

"Jisung aku mencintaimu" ucap Mark lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Min Hyung" balas Jisung, lalu segera meraih bibir itu.

…

..

.

(TBC)

Annyeong! Gimana? Suka? Makasih buat yang udah baca. Chapter duanya ditunggu ya.

Gomawo!

Saranghaeyo yeorebun!


End file.
